


Hoodude's crush

by shadowwizard23



Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwizard23/pseuds/shadowwizard23
Summary: This story is a boy like boy story if you don't like please go find something you like. If you like boy/boy welcome to my little one shot.





	Hoodude's crush

Hoodude’s Crush  
It is just a normal day at Monster High, with students hang out with friends before the first bell rings. Well, accepted for one monster named Hoodude which was having a hard time with an important question to either, tell his crush he liked him or not tell him and just long from afar. Then his chaotic position shifted to one of delight as he got a great idea. He started sprinting and tripping down the hall to find his ghoul friend Frankie. When he saw her, he slid and hit the locker beside her then popped up and smiled saying “Hey Frankie, can I get some advice?” She looked at him and said “Anytime, I’m always happy to help?” He started to blush then asked “I have a crush on someone and I don’t know if I should tell them or not?” Frankie just smiles and shakes her head then says sweetly “Hoodude you should tell them because, you never know they might feel the same towards you. Also, If they don’t then you can begin to move on to some monster else.” Hoodude was taking in the advice then looked at Frankie and said happily “Thank you so much Frankie.”  
Then the bell rings for class to begin for the day. Hoodude goes to his first class with a stitched smile on his face planning how to tell his crush his feelings. As the day went on he was thinking of the perfect time and place to confess his feelings. He had a couple of classes with his handsome crush Heath. Hoodude watched as Heath accidently set his book on fire and a second later Abbey freezing the book and Heath looking at Abbey with a sweet smile on his face. Hoodude lost some of his confidents after seeing the little scene between Abbey and Heath but he still wanted to see if he had a chance. So at the beginning of lunch he grabbed Heath and asked to talk to him alone in the gym; Heath raised an eyebrow then smiled and said jokingly “Sure need my expert advice on something?” Hoodude just kept walking to the gym panicking a bit about what he if fixing to do.  
They made it to the gym quickly although; it felt like forever to Hoodude. As they are standing in the gym Hoodude says the first thing on his mind, rather quickly “I’m bi, and I like ghouls and mansters.” Hoodude face palms his self because sure he wanted to tell somebody that but not like this. Heath just looks kind of shocked then starts blinking to clear his head. He smiles and says “oh you want my help with telling people. I can do that.” Hoodude screams horrified “NO!” Hoodude looks at Heath as he tries to stop the ringing in his ears from the scream of his stitched friend. Hoodude says “sorry about that and I well come out of the casket to the others later.” “Um, ok then what did you need me for then?”Heath asked him. Hoodude slowly takes a breath and says shyly “I have a crush on you and wanted to know if you like me back.” After that statement Heath’s eyes got really big saying “O-Oh, o-ok.” Hoodude’s sad face looked down and said “So now you probably don’t want to be my friend anymore because I like you, I understand.” He started to turn around as he heard Heath say “Are you kidding me, you’re my friend no matter what and how can I hate anyone that thinks I’m flamin.” His hair starts to light up as he says it; just as Hoodude turns around with a stitched smile on his face. Heath says “Don’t get me wrong I like you just not that way, my heart is hot for another.” Hoodude nods and says “Let me guess Abbey right?” Heath laughs nervously and says “That obvious huh.” “Yes, even to this monster with buttons for eyes.” “Ok, ok, so are you going to be ok?” “Yes I well be overtime.” Heaths says “Well, when you do feel better and have another crush on a ghoul or manster; don’t hesitate to ask me for help with anything.” Hoodude smiles and says “Sure thanks so much Heath.” “You’re welcome so want to go eat I’m starving.” Hoodude nods and says “Sounds, good to me.”


End file.
